Emma Blackery Wiki
Emma Blackery Wiki is the free encyclopedia and a collaborative community website that provides details of the enchantingly beautiful singer and comedian Emma Blackery that anyone, including you, can edit! If you have any problems, you can contact the administrators. 'Emma Blackery' Emma Louise Blackery '''was born on November 11, 1991. She is a YouTube vlogger, musician and comedian from Essex, England. As of '''June 1st, 2017 Emma's main YouTube channel now has over 1.3 million subscribers and is quickly rising to success via her music. Emma's main channel (self titled) was created on May 13, 2012. Before Emma created her main channel, she had two others. The first channel she created was called "Pink Fluffy Hat Time"'' ''which she created when her father brought her the hat for the very first time. Hardly anybody has any of the videos from "Pink Fluffy Hat Time" ', however the channel had a brief mention on one of Emma's videos: "FOUND MY OLD FACEBOOK". All of the videos from that channel have been deleted. The second channel that Emma created was called '"These Silent Seas" 'which is still up. The channel contains 8 videos which are covers / original songs. Emma created her first (and main) channel with the intentions to share early demos and songs that she has created, and never had intentions of making her main channel about comedy. However, after uploading a home video of the old demo ''Fixation she began to start a reading series of E.L James' Fifty Shades of Grey. This grew very popular very quickly but got removed by James' publishing house for copyright infringement. After the series failed, Emma started to lean towards comedy vlogs inspired by her favourite YouTuber at the time, Shane Dawson. After she started gaining popularity, Emma has done collaborations with fellow YouTubers such as Nerd³ , Dodie Clark, Luke Cutforth & more. She also created 3 new channels, boxes of foxes ''(inactive since Feburary 21, 2016) , ''BirdyBoots ''(inactive since Janurary 12, 2017) and the recently created ''Vloggery, which is still active and has over 120k subscribers as of June 2017. '''Early Life Emma Blackery 'was born in Basildon, Essex to Sheila and Micheal Blackery. She lived in her father's house until '''April, 2014 '''when her car got stolen and she moved in with her (now ex) boyfriend ''Luke Cutforth. She lived there with him for about a year and a half but stopped for a little while when Luke was in the middle of filming his new movie: The Drowning of Arthur Braxton. Emma revealed in '''2013 that she was in a relationship, but she didn't tell anyone who it was as they wished for their relationship to remain private, however after a lot of speculation online, Luke Cutforth ''released a video on '''October 24, 2014' saying that they were officially dating. Luke and Emma had a mutual breakup in May, 2016. Emma has released many songs about her relationship with Luke, for example, Undercover Lover, which is about how Emma Blackery didn't want to keep their relationship a secret anymore. Emma grew up watching The Spice Girls on her TV and instantly knew that music was her first love. She brought CD's with artist's like Madonna and Michael Jackson and through time she picked up the music skills that she still uses to this day. While she was in secondary school, her mother left Emma and her father and Emma fell into a depression. She blamed her mother for everything, and as she went to secondary school she didn't have many friends, until she met her best friend Lisa. They're still best friends to this day. On one faithful day Emma's mother returned into her life, and brought a little boy and girl with her. These were her half brother and sister, Febe and Travis. Emma has learned to forgive her mother and to love her half siblings. After all of that, Emma decided to go to SEEVIC College and graduated in politics, however she never went to university because she got severe anxiety because of her thoughts that her parents would be harmed or hurt while she was away. She decided to stay and she became a successful YouTuber. Music Emma Blackery 'has loved listening to music ever since she was a little girl. While Emma was in her teen years, she was in a band. She has stated that the band originally wanted a male lead vocal, however they said that one of their influences were ''Paramore. Emma naturally said something like "Paramore? I can do Paramore!" ''and got into the band. Emma later regretted this a few years ahead because she thought that she sounded "terrible". After things got complicated within the band, they all split up and went their separate ways. Emma started her own solo project called "TheseSilentSeas" and released her first EP ''("Human Behaviour EP") in '''March, 2012. '''The producer of her first EP (Human Behaviour) was in a band, and the lead vocalist of that band had left. Emma asked if she could join that band and she then was set to replace the previous lead vocalist. Emma and the rest of the band were really close and Emma even got a tattoo of one of the band member's van. The band split up because of complications, however Emma has risen to success without them. Her second 'EP ("Distance EP") was released on iTunes, Amazon & Spotify on '''July 16, 2013, '''her third EP ("Perfect EP") on '''11 November, 2014 '(where she toured with the singer Charlie Simpson). Emma spent two years on her fourth EP, however it only ended up having three tracks on it, with only three minutes on each one, thus making it "Sucks To Be You - Single" ''instead of an EP. The EP had a tour to go along with it, being the ''"Pigs Can Fly Tour" where she toured with the talented rock band, Busted. However, on her fifth EP she made the drastic change from Rock to Pop music, because she started listening to more pop artists as of late. This inspired "Magnetised EP" ''and is still in promotion. Emma created a solo tour to go along with the EP's release, which is her biggest tour as of yet. Her latest EP contains some of her older songs being early demo tracks from ''"Human Behaviour EP" , those being the songs "Fixation" and "Human Behaviour". Category:Browse